The present invention is generally related to vehicle HVAC and idle reduction systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for automatically adjusting the temperature and carbon monoxide levels in an occupied passenger compartment of the vehicle in order to protect occupants thereof, as well as reducing unnecessary idling of the engine of the vehicle, while providing hybrid electric drive power to the engine crankshaft.
Studies reveal that vehicles which idle for prolonged periods of time, including, but not limited to, police vehicles, taxis, limousines, construction and utility trucks, burn thousands of gallons of fuel each year while idling. In many cases, idle times exceed drive times. The resulting wasted fuel and added maintenance costs are very high. It is well known in the trade that the damage to diesel engines caused by piston slap that results from long diesel engine idling is significant. As a result, costly diesel engine rebuilds are frequently required for prolonged-idle vehicles.
It has been found to be cost effective to develop idle reduction strategies that turn off the engine any time the vehicle is at rest and in a state of prolonged idle. However, experience has shown drivers often won't voluntarily turn off their air conditioning or heater when temperatures become uncomfortable and/or potentially unsafe.
Drivers of prolonged-idle vehicles, including police, taxis, limousines, construction and utility companies and the like, often use their radios, lights, heaters, air conditioning and other accessories while idling. These added accessories overload the original equipment manufacturers' (OEM) 12-volt electric systems and cause the batteries, starters and alternators to experience extremely high failure rates. When the OEM electrical system is also used to recharge an idle reduction system, idle reduction system batteries and idle electric system failure also frequently occurs. As a result, prolonged-idle vehicles with or without other idle reduction systems are often left inoperable.
Police vehicles which idle to power their accessories pose a significant security and safety risk when the vehicle must be left running, particularly when the driver must exit the vehicle. Police agencies have reported numerous accidental deaths of children, pets and K9 officers who were inadvertently left unattended in overheated vehicles.
Previous idle reduction systems and methods do not automatically activate thermal or carbon monoxide occupant protection when a passenger occupies the vehicle. Previous idle reduction systems and methods do not integrate electric air conditioning or electric space heating with the OEM HVAC systems. Previous idle reduction systems typically exceed 12-volt electrical system capacities, and do not provide autonomous charge-sustaining operation.
It is well known that the distributed electric infrastructure required to recharge fleets of hybrid or electric vehicles is virtually non-existent. It is also well known that the cost to install large distributed electric recharging systems is extremely expensive. Previous idle reduction systems do not provide charge-sustaining operation, and previous vehicles using electric air conditioning are susceptible to motor controller failure due to high operating temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system and method for automatically monitoring and adjusting the temperature and carbon monoxide level in an occupied passenger compartment of a vehicle. There is also a continuing need for reducing prolonged idle states of vehicles, while providing protection of the occupants of the vehicle. There is also a continuing need for added power and fuel efficiency derived from hybrid electric drive. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.